Draco Malfoy is my Husband, Harry is my Lover
by Serenity1991
Summary: Emily Robinson is a Death Eater that was forced to marry Draco Malfoy, until one day she gets a job at the Weasly joke shop. Where she meets Harry Potter, in which she falls in love with. Her world turns upside down.


The tiny silver bell rang as Emily Robison opened the door to the shop, nobody had heard her entrance because the shop was

The tiny silver bell rang as Emily Robison opened the door to the shop, nobody had heard her entrance because the shop was teeming with customers, which made it almost impossible to move freely about. Emily pulled off her cloak and draped it around her arm, slowly she maneuvered around the people, swerving and ducking when necessary. It was warm in the shop, and everyone around had pulled their sleeves up as they examined products. This only made Emily pull the sleeves to her white blouse even more, concealing her forearm.

Emily continued to move forward, looking for the shop owner, or in this case, owners. Finally her eyes had found them; they were scrambling across the room helping one customer then another. She decided that they would be too busy for her to bother, so she walked till she was at the register and stood there waiting. She had stood there for what seemed to be an eternity; she watched the shop slowly decrease in the amount of people that were there. When the owners finally were able to take a breath, one of them noticed Emily, he called to the other one and pointed towards Emily.

Both owners mirrored each other, they were most obviously twins, their ginger hair could be easily spotted in a crowd.

"May we help you?" one of them asked her.

She smiled and answered, "Yes, I was wondering about the help wanted sign in your window. Are you still looking for help?"

"Did you even see today, I think that can answer your question. By the way I am Fred, and this is my brother George," Fred said gesturing toward George.

"Emily Robison," Emily said, remembering that Robinson was her maiden name, but too embarrassed to say her married name, she remained silent.

George put down his feather pen, "A test.

Fred looked at his brother like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"A test. We will make her do a test, to make sure she is qualified for this position," George said mocking the tone of a business man.

Fred mocked, "You make it sound like we are running an organized business."

"Haha, I guess you are right. Okay then, your hired," he turned his attention back to Emily who was watching them with a smile.

"Really, thanks," Emily said a big grin spreading across her face.

Fred said, "Yes no one has really applied, so you just came to the rescue just before the back to school craze. So just show up tomorrow morning and we will show you around then be here around 9."br

"Okay thanks. See you tomorrow," Emily felt giddy as she walked out of the store. Her day had turned up since she left her home this morning, but it slowly came back that she had to return to face what she left there. She shivered at the thought; this was the last thing that she wanted. She procrastinated all day aimlessly walking in and out of stores until she finally found a help wanted sign. Now she knew that she would get in a beating if he finds out that she got a job, especially with the Weasly twins that he spoke with such venom.

Emily took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly, before apparating back to the Malfoy's Manor. She landed on the front steps, she looked at the gigantic house, it was beautiful to anyone who passed by, but she knew the truth, it was torturous to live in. If she had anywhere else to go she would, but she knew no matter what he would find her. The door was open, a sign that he was waiting. Emily stepped inside; a long hallway was beautifully decorated, wood floors, benign painted walls, and amazing pieces of artwork hung from the walls. Yet, Emily still knew the fact that this was no home.

"Emily," his voice called the living room.

Emily cringed at hearing his voice, it sounded calm but she knew better to think he wouldn't become enraged, "I'm here."

"Will you come here please," this wasn't a question, it was an order.

Emily walked into the living room; the room was even more exquisite then the hallway. There was a grand fireplace made from stone, and during the winter it would be on non stop, keeping the entire house warm. Large black leather couches sat placed to make an area for comfort, no one ever sat here. Finally in the farthest corner sat a wooden bar, two empty bottles sat on top of the bar, a third was almost empty. Sitting next to the bar was a large overstuffed black armchair, in it, was Draco Malfoy, Emily's husband, he clutched a glass filled with a brown liquid.

iGreat he has been drinking.i Emily thought.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked his gray blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Out shopping," not a lie, but not entirely true.

"Really, then why were you in the Weasly's shop. I don't think you would need any supply for jokes, would you," an eyebrow rose up, he took another sip of his fire whisk

Emily eyes shot up to his, they narrowed, "How did you know I was there?"

Draco stood, placed his cup down on the bar and walked behind Emily, she stood still, when he reached her he let his fingers trace up her arm, across her collarbone, he wrapped his hand around her neck, whispering in her ear. Emily could feel his hot breath with the stench of whisky on it on her neck, she recoiled away, his grip on her neck tightened, "You are my wife. I have to keep my eye on you. To make sure you don't step out of line."

Draco turned Emily to face him; he slowly walked her back into a wall, his face just an inch away from her, "What were you doing there?"

His lips traveled along her jaw line, down to her neck, she felt disgusting, she wanted to tear her skin right off, "If you keep an eye on me, shouldn't you know?" Emily didn't hide the venom that dripped from her voice.

Draco's eyes flashed, anger was poring out of them, and with one brisk move he grabbed the back of her hair and flung her to the floor. Emily's head knocked into the hard marble floor, she felt the pain from the contact but before she could focus too much on it she felt Draco grab the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Now I am going to ask you again. Why were you there?" Draco voice was threatening now. Emily knew that if she didn't tell him the truth now he would find out later, regardless if she decided to never show up at the show again.

Her voice choked out a response, "I applied for a job there."

Draco took in a deep breath; Emily shrunk back waiting for the next blow. It never came, Draco stood up and walked out of the room, before exciting he stopped at the doorway, without looking back at her he said, "You quit tomorrow."

Emily was finally alone, she lay on her back on the cold marble floor, and fought through a daze that formed from hitting the floor. She couldn't hold on to consciousness any more, her head was in too much pain. Before sliding into the darkness she saw a small creature walking to her.

"Master," the squeaky voice said, that was the only thing Emily heard before fully being engulfed into unconsciousness.


End file.
